


Sex on legs

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: Уэйд не смотрит в зеркало. Он знает, что там увидит. И знает, что ему это не понравится. Но всё же он в который раз кидает взгляд вниз, разглаживая складки на подоле. Если Нэйт не появится вот прямо сейчас в эту минуту, Уэйд разрежет ублюдское платье на маленькие кусочки и оставит их прямо тут на ковре.





	Sex on legs

Нэйт замирает на мгновение, когда стаскивает с него штаны. Уэйд тут же привстаёт на локтях.  
— Оу… — вырывается у него против воли. — Это просто… Опять закончились чистые трусы.  
По лицу грёбаного мутанта невозможно разобрать ничего. И это, блядь, сводит с ума.  
Уэйд открывает рот, чтобы выдать ещё какие-то оправдания. Но не успевает даже пискнуть.  
Нэйт склоняется над ним, отодвигает жёлтую ткань женских трусов в сторону и проходится языком по яйцам.  
— Ох бля… — выдыхает Уилсон, прежде чем рухнуть обратно на матрас. — Ох бля! Вас этому в будущем специально учат? Или у тебя большой опыт?  
Нэйт не отвечает. Только самозабвенно вылизывает его промежность, издавая при этом восхитительно ужасные и ужасно восхитительные звуки.  
***  
— Уэйд, у меня для тебя кое-что есть, — Нэйт улыбается почти скромно, и Уэйд едва сдерживает своё «оооу».  
— Это еда? — спрашивает он с надеждой, забирая из рук Кэйбла бумажный пакет.  
— Лучше, — обещает Нэйт.  
— Эй! — Уэйд поднимает голову и наставляет указательный палец на мутанта. — Лучше еды может быть только Беа Артур! А её ты в такой маленький пакет вряд ли бы уместил.  
Он отступает от Кэйбла подальше и засовывает нос в пакет.  
У него всё же вырывается «оу». Но это не умильное «оу». Скорее сконфуженное.  
Нэйт подкрадывается к нему со спины и обхватывает металлической рукой поперёк корпуса.  
— Наденешь это сегодня? Для меня.  
Нэйт шепчет ему в ухо, посылая волну мурашек по искорёженной коже.  
Уэйд позволил бы сожрать себя живьём, разорвать на триллионы частей и сжечь каждую ради этого самодовольного ублюдка. И тот это прекрасно знает.  
Дэдпул проклинает себя за то, что привык ходить перед Нэйтом без маски, и теперь никуда не спрятать появившийся на щеках румянец. Который Кэйбл немедленно замечает, покрывая его лицо лёгкими поцелуями.

Уэйд не смотрит в зеркало. Он знает, что там увидит. И знает, что ему это не понравится. Но всё же он в который раз кидает взгляд вниз, разглаживая складки на подоле. Если Нэйт не появится вот прямо сейчас в эту минуту, Уэйд разрежет ублюдское платье на маленькие кусочки и оставит их прямо тут на ковре.  
Нэйт — телепат ебучий — входит в комнату именно в тот момент, когда Уэйд тянется за стоящими в углу катанами.  
Дэдпул внимательно изучает его лицо, но на нём нет и следа отвращения или насмешки. Вообще-то, он был почти готов к тому, что Нэйт разразится богатырским хохотом, едва переступит порог. Он сам бы поржал на его месте.  
Но Кэйбл кажется удивлённым. Приятно удивлённым.  
— Дорогой, ты дома! — пищит Уэйд и всплёскивает руками. — Хочешь есть? На ужин мой член!  
— Ты такой забавный, — выдаёт Нэйт, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Он сокращает расстояние между ними в несколько шагов.  
— Понадобилось всего пятнадцать лет совместной жизни, чтобы ты заметил! — Уэйд всё ещё не выходит из роли.  
Нэйтан приподнимает его голову за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
— А ещё очаровательный, когда смущаешься.  
Уэйд вздыхает и закатывает глаза.  
— Агрх… Ты думаешь, ты первый парень, который видит меня в платье? Вынужден тебя расстроить, до тебя были примерно все Люди Х. В том числе и твой батя.  
— Я первый парень, перед которым ты так раскрываешься, — Нэйт склоняется и шепчет в его губы. — И я не про твоё тело.  
Уэйд не успевает ответить — Кэйбл целует его, надавливая на подбородок и заставляя открыть рот. Его язык проходится по нижней губе и скользит внутрь. Уэйд отвечает. Он всё ещё стоит истуканом, не зная, куда деть руки.  
Теплая ладонь Нэйта опускается на его поясницу.  
Уэйду хочется больше. Гораздо больше. Хочется, чтобы Нэйт смял его губы, чтобы действовал яростно и не сдерживаясь. Но у того на уме явно что-то другое. Когда Кэйбл в настроении поиграть — это может закончиться как лучшим сексом в жизни Уэйда, так и худшим. Но без риска жизнь была бы скучной, разве нет?  
— Ты… себя видел? — спрашивает Нэйт, поглаживая его спину. — Смотрел на себя в зеркало?  
Он прекрасно знает ответ. Но разве может он не задать вопрос?  
— Провёл перед ним два часа, — выдыхает Уэйд, прижимаясь губами к его скуле.  
Руки Уэйда наконец находят себе место на плечах мутанта.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на себя, Уэйд. Пожалуйста.  
— Позялуйста, — раздражённо передразнивает его Дэдпул, но всё же позволяет подвести себя к большому зеркалу в полный рост.  
Кэйбл наверняка каждый день разглядывает в нём свои огромные мускулы и мужские сисечки. Уэйд хихикает, представляя Нэйта в типичной позе бодибилдера. Но на своё отражение посмотреть не может.  
— Уэйд, то, что тебе это нравится, не делает тебя менее мужественным.  
Ладони Нэйта скользят по его открытым плечам, слегка массируют.  
— И уж точно не делает тебя фриком.  
— Я знаю! — Уэйд поднимает голову и встречается с Нэйтом взглядом в отражении. — И так же это не делает меня твоей сучкой!  
Он начинает злиться. Потому что, чёрт возьми… То, что он видит, просто не имеет право на существование. Слишком уродливо для этого мира. А ведь именно в этом мире придумали класть ананасы на пиццу!  
Нэйт замирает на мгновение и смотрит на него удивлённо.  
— Уэйд, я никогда не считал тебя своей… сучкой.  
Удивление быстро проходит. Губы мутанта касаются напряжённой шеи.  
— Я считаю тебя потрясающим мужчиной, которого я имею честь трахать.  
— О, ты знаешь, как польстить леди, — Уэйд опускает ладонь поверх руки Нэйта, придерживающей его за талию.  
— Мужчиной, который, позволь заметить, выглядит просто потрясающе в этом платье.  
— О, мы перешли к фальшивым комплиментам? Что дальше? Подаришь мне цветы? Сводишь в кино?!  
Нэйт полностью игнорирует его злое бормотание. Он покрывает поцелуями его шею, чуть прихватывая чувствительную кожу зубами.  
— Посмотри на эти мускулы, — тихо говорит Нэйт.  
Его ладонь ложится на плечо Дэдпула, проникает под лямку платья и поглаживает грудь.  
Кэйбл оставляет на его шее засос, который тут же проходит. Уэйд не сдерживает вздоха. Его хватка на ладони Нэйта усиливается.  
— А эти ноги… И ох, Уэйд… Мне действительно нужно упоминать твои бёдра?  
Нэйт высвобождает руку, покоящуюся у Уэйда на талии, и ведёт ей от колена выше, задирая подол.  
— Я с ума схожу, когда ты меня ими сжимаешь… Во время драки. Во время спарринга. Во время секса.  
Пальцы сдавливают его бедро, чуть царапая кожу. Нэйт ведёт ладонью выше, до самой задницы, открывая взору каёмку чулок и чёрную оборку нижнего белья.  
Уэйд не шевелится и почти не дышит. Он замер перед зеркалом. Руки висят вдоль туловища безвольными плетьми. Грудь редко и едва заметно вздымается.  
Он следит за руками Нэйтана не моргая. Так, что глаза начинают слезиться и изображение расплывается.  
Но он почему-то не может не смотреть. Не может не слушать.  
И не может не верить словам Нэйта хотя бы на короткое мгновение.  
— Но как бы мне ни нравилось смотреть на тебя в платье, боюсь, его всё-таки придётся снять…  
Два пальца проникают под резинку чулка.  
— Мы же не хотим его испортить, — шепчет Нэйт Уэйду в ухо.  
Наёмник вздрагивает, будто очнувшись ото сна.  
— Нет… — говорит он сипло. — Не хотим.  
Кэйбл улыбается, поворачивая лицо Уэйда к себе.  
— Я знаю, что ты крепкий парень. И гораздо более выносливый, чем я. Но… Ты хочешь, чтобы сегодня я был с тобой нежен, Уэйд?  
Слова застревают в глотке. И по щеке всё-таки скатывается грёбаная слеза. Не от сантиментов — просто он на самом деле не моргал долгое, долгое время.  
Уэйд хочет послать Кэйбла нахуй. Его вполне устроит трахнуться догги-стайлом, скуля и сжимая свой текущий смазкой член. Его устроит быстро, грубо и с остервенением. Как драка. Как спарринг.  
Уэйд хочет послать Кэйбла нахуй.  
Но открывает рот и говорит «да».  
Нэйтан облегчённо выдыхает и улыбается. Уэйд пытается вернуть улыбку, но не уверен, что у него вместо этого не выходит оскал.  
Кэйбл поворачивает его за плечи и расстёгивает молнию на спине. Спускает платье с его плеч и помогает выбраться из него. Затем подводит к кровати и заставляет опуститься. Встаёт на колени и опускает ладони на его бёдра. Снимает чулки, тут же целуя оголяющуюся кожу на внутренней стороне бедра.  
Уэйд упирается ладонями в матрас и выгибается. Ему слишком хорошо. До ненормального хорошо. Но он пускает ситуацию на самотёк. Отпускает контроль. И… расслабляется?  
Особенно когда рот Нэйта накрывает его член через ткань трусов. Если он продолжит так и дальше, их они точно испачкают.  
Уэйд ложится, и когда Нэйтан поднимается, чтобы раздеться, закидывает ноги на кровать, широко их разводя. Кэйбл устраивается между его ногами и вновь наклоняется к его паху. Обжигает дыханием. Он терзает Уэйда ещё несколько мгновений, прежде чем раздевает до конца и наконец берёт его в рот. Уэйд задыхается, когда язык скользит по стволу его члена. И совсем уж перестаёт дышать, когда Нэйт вбирает его до самого основания.  
Пальцы Уэйда зарываются в белые волосы. Он не надавливает и не вцепляется. Просто поглаживает Нэйта по голове, пока тот двигается, то практически полностью выпуская член Дэдпула изо рта, то принимая его целиком.  
Уэйд не успевает заметить, когда Нэйтан телекинезом переносит со стола смазку. Он вздрагивает, когда прохладный палец обводит кольцо мышц. Пока что не проникая внутрь, только массируя.  
Это всякий раз сопряжено с неудобствами, потому что Уэйд не остаётся растянутым надолго. Если Нэйт трахает его несколько раз за ночь, это тоже приходится делать несколько раз. И всякий раз больно как в первый. Хорошо всё-таки, что у Уэйда высокий болевой порог и подобное — хуйня по сравнению с оторванными конечностями.  
Нэйтан, правда, держит своё обещание. И растягивает его аккуратно и не спеша, давая время привыкнуть. Он нависает над Уэйдом и прижимается к его губам, вовлекая в глубокий поцелуй.  
Пальцы у Кэйбла просто толстенные. Но, конечно, не чета его члену.  
Он даже в рот Уэйда едва помещается. И в первое время попытки отсосать Нэйтану были провальными. Но Дэдпул не был бы тем, кто он есть, если бы он в итоге не научился.  
Когда Нэйтан входит, Уэйд выгибается и хватается за его плечи.  
— Уэйд, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Кэйбл. Не может не спросить.  
— В порядке, — выдыхает наёмник.  
Бывало и лучше, конечно. Но стоит ему привыкнуть…  
— Могу я продолжить?  
— Я тебя убью, если не продолжишь, — фыркает Уэйд и закидывает ноги Нэйту на плечи.   
Нэйту не нужно повторять дважды. Он упирается руками по обе стороны от Уэйда и входит полностью.  
— Ах, чёрт…  
— Это хорошее «ах, чёрт» или плохое? — немедленно спрашивает Нэйтан.  
— Это заткнись-пожалуйста-и-начни-уже-двигаться «ах, чёрт».  
Нэйтан улыбается, поймав его взгляд. И всё равно не начинает двигаться. Вместо этого он наклоняется ещё сильнее, практически складывая Уэйда пополам, и снова целует. И только после этого толкается.  
Уэйда распирает изнутри, и когда Нэйт задевает простату, ощущения поначалу болезненные и немного отрезвляющие. Но за первым толчком следуют другие, и вскоре Уэйд теряется уже не в боли. Нэйтан шепчет ему, как он красив в этом свете. И как красиво он стонет и выгибается, и подаётся навстречу. Принимает то, что Нэйтан хочет ему дать. То, что он мечтает ему подарить. То, что он заставляет его почувствовать. Это не похоже ни на один из их предыдущих разов, и вместе с тем всё до ужаса привычно. Уэйд не знает, что он испытывает. Он знает только, что весь мир сузился до движений Нэйта. До его напряжённых плеч. До его поцелуев. До его сбивающегося дыхания.  
Член наёмника трётся о живот Нэйта, иногда задевая прохладную металлическую часть. И это на удивление даже приятно.  
Уэйд дышит как умирающий. Ему кажется, что вместе со стонами из его груди вырываются предсмертные хрипы. Особенно, когда он подходит к грани. Особенно, когда он кончает и горячая сперма размазывается между их не менее горячими телами.  
Нэйт целует его под коленкой и отпускает. Отстраняется.  
Уэйд протестует. Он хочет, чтобы Нэйтан кончил в него. Но у того, как всегда, свои планы.  
Он обхватывает огромной ладонью свой член и буквально облизывает Уэйда взглядом с ног до головы, пока доводит себя до грани. Много времени это не занимает, и вскоре они лежат плечом к плечу, тяжело дышат и гипнотизируют взглядом потолок.  
Нэйт притягивает салфетки и приводит в порядок их обоих.  
Он натягивает на них простыню, но Уэйд выскальзывает из постели.  
— Надо идти, — отвечает он, почувствовав спиной вопросительный взгляд. — Дела не ждут.  
Нэйтан молча наблюдает, как Уэйд влезает в свой привычный костюм и закрепляет весь свой арсенал. Платье и бельё он прихватывает с собой, прежде чем уйти.  
Нэйт не следует за ним, потому что знает: Уэйду нужно побыть одному.  
Это было что-то новое, неизведанное и непривычное для него. И ему обо многом нужно подумать.  
Нэйт знает, что Уэйд сам придёт к нужным выводам.  
Он не будет давить.  
Пока что.


End file.
